<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Christmas Lights by alice2127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241448">Those Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127'>alice2127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never been one for Christmas. Until she came into his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Ethan, Christmas Day was just another day in the calendar. He chose to spend the day at the hospital every year, giving the doctors with families the chance to have the day off so they could be with their children. Ethan knew he should try and spend the day with Alan but Alan insisted he understood Ethan’s job was demanding. Alan usually spent the day at a close friends house and Ethan would join him in the evening.</p><p>This year was different however, a certain third year resident took a central place in his life and somehow, Ethan couldn’t imagine spending a minute without her. Since the reopening of Bloom Edenbrook, they had been busy nonstop. Christmas had arrived very quickly that year. Just like every other year, Ethan had plans to work at the hospital. Victoria Clarke had a different idea.</p><p>“What time do you finish?” Victoria approached Ethan at the nurses station. It was currently 4pm on Christmas Eve.</p><p>“8. Why? And why are you giving me that look?” Ethan asked narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Because a little birdie told me you plan on working tomorrow. And I plan to put a stop to that.” Victoria smiled.</p><p>“Who…” Ethan started but the words caught in his throat as he knew who told her. Naveen. Naveen had always insisted Ethan should have Christmas off, explaining that he worked just as hard as those who did have the day off.</p><p>“Yes Naveen did mention it. You know I have tomorrow off right? Do you not want to spend the day with me?” Victoria asked, twirling a candy cane in her hand.</p><p>“Of course I do. You know I don’t think that.” Ethan said pulling Victoria into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. “I work at Christmas so those with families don’t have to work. So they can spend the day with their loved ones.”</p><p>“What about Alan?” Victoria asked.</p><p>“He spends the day with friends and I join him in the evening back in Providence.” Ethan replied. He realised just how bad it sounded when he said it out loud. He sensed Victoria realised it too as she stepped out of his arms.</p><p>“When was the last time you spent the day together? Properly, and be honest.” Victoria asked.</p><p>Ethan racked his brains, mentally counting back the years. He couldn’t recall any memories of being with Alan on Christmas Day in the last 8 years. “8.” Ethan sighed, finally answering.</p><p>“Ethan.”</p><p>“I know. I guess I’ve never really realised how bad it is. I just wanted to help out here.” Ethan replied.</p><p>“And that’s very noble of you. But sometimes you need to put yourself first. Meet me here when your shift finishes.” Victoria said heading back down the hall.</p><p>“You have a plan.” Ethan narrowed his eyes at her but there was no hiding the smile on his face.</p><p>“When don’t I have a plan?” Victoria turned back with a smile.</p><p>— — — — — — — — — —</p><p>At 8pm Ethan met Victoria at the nurses station and they both headed out the hospital and down the street. Ethan twined his fingers with Victoria’s and he could see the smile growing on her face.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Ethan said noticing they were heading in the opposite direction they usually went in.</p><p>“I thought we could head to Boston Common and see the Christmas lights.” Victoria suggested.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Don’t look too surprised.” Victoria laughed as they approached the entrance to the Common.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been here at this time of year.” Ethan said looking around at the various lights that hung off the tress, twinkling in different colours.</p><p>“Well there’s a first time for everything. You probably never expected to have a woman by your side either and I don’t think that’s turned out so bad.” Victoria laughed.</p><p>“Oh I’m definitely agreeing with you there. In fact, that’s probably the best thing that’s every happened to me.” Ethan chuckled putting his arm around Victoria’s shoulders pulling her closer to him.</p><p>“I know you have a habit of putting a wall up in front of others so it’s nice to know I’m the only one who can break it down.” Victoria smiled.</p><p>Ethan just smiled as they headed further into the Common. There were hundreds of people around them, families and couples all admiring the lights. There was something about being here with Victoria that made his heart swell. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>“Ok do you really want to know why I brought you here?” Victoria asked as they sat on a bench.</p><p>“I knew there was a reason you dragged me round here.” Ethan chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it.” Victoria said.</p><p>“You make it too easy. So come on then why did you bring me here?”</p><p>“I just wanted you to see what Christmas is all about.” Victoria said gesturing to the scene around them.</p><p>“Christmas lights and public displays of affection?” Ethan grinned. Victoria rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You’re prone to a public display of affection Ethan. Remember the gala? The reason I brought you here is to remind you that there are people around you that care about you. People who want to spend time with you at Christmas. One person in particular.”</p><p>Ethan knew he had always put work above everything else. And that included Christmas. But Victoria stepping into his life had allowed him to direct his attention to her. Had he really chosen work over Christmas rather than be with her?</p><p>“I know you do. And I’m sorry. I should’ve told you about my plans tomorrow.” Ethan sighed.</p><p>“It’s ok Ethan, really. I just want you to be honest with me. I was hoping I could make you reconsider your plans. I want our first Christmas together to be special.” Victoria replied.</p><p>“Are you asking me to take tomorrow off?”</p><p>“In a nutshell yes.” Victoria smiled.</p><p>Ethan looked at the woman he loved so much. She was giving him that look, that look he couldn’t say no to.</p><p>“Ok fine. No work tomorrow. We can drive to Providence tomorrow morning.” Ethan smiled.</p><p>Victoria threw her arms around Ethan’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both had huge smiles on their face.</p><p>“I knew my plan would work! And to celebrate I’m going to get us a hot chocolate.” Victoria grinned standing up and headed towards one of the stalls.</p><p>Ethan watched her walk away, absolutely mesmerised by her. He didn’t think she could surprise him anymore but she always did. There was just something about her that Ethan found fascinating.</p><p>Once she was out of earshot, Ethan pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts list. Finding the person he needed he heard the phone ring a few times before the person the other end answered.</p><p>“Dad, it’s me. What time do you want us tomorrow?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>